


Stand Together

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 爸爸组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有些错误，比如Tamsin不是Pentecost的对象……但是要改就要全部改了……当我AU了吧【。<br/>两个爸爸组【。<br/>Stacker×Herc<br/>编的挺多<br/>角色不属于我【这句实在太酷了。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stand Together

**Author's Note:**

> 有些错误，比如Tamsin不是Pentecost的对象……但是要改就要全部改了……当我AU了吧【。  
> 两个爸爸组【。  
> Stacker×Herc  
> 编的挺多  
> 角色不属于我【这句实在太酷了。

他们算不上是同期训练生。不过说起来，也能算得上是同学或者同事什么的。

总之，非常熟悉。

Herc结婚的时候Pentecost去参加了婚礼，那时候他好像还不够大，没法儿在婚礼上致辞。

“……总之，把他送出去了之后，我们了结了一桩极大的心愿——好啦，我们的老Herc有别的女人看着啦。”

这之类的，婚礼主持人在跟致辞嘉宾开玩笑，但是Pentecost一点儿也笑不出来，感觉不算太好笑。

Herc还很年轻呢，年轻得有点儿过分，他怎么这么早就结了婚。

一件怪事儿。

然后更怪的事儿来了，Herc甚至生了个孩子，他给他起名叫Charles。听起来倒是挺像那么回事，就像是有什么重大希望寄托在这个小婴儿身上似的，听上去像个重要人物，特别重要的大人物。

Herc自己的名字也是这样。Pentecost有时候会觉得澳洲人都习惯这么起名，但是后来他发现自己其实错了。

他吻过Herc，不过这事儿不了了之，因为很快Herc就结婚了，甚至都没听他解释为什么会吻他。

既然他结了婚，那就更没法解释这件事儿了。

Pentecost觉得自己不能追上门去：“嘿伙计，听着，我吻你是因为我觉得你看起来很Gay，虽然我不是Gay，但是看到你我觉得我好像也有那么点儿Gay。”

这样很粗鲁，也很野蛮。虽然他本来是有点粗鲁和野蛮的。

很好，不了了之。

然后Pentecost自己也结了婚。他本来没想过这事儿，但是真实地发生了。

当你决定要结婚的时候——意思是，自己决定，没有别人的干扰，自己决定要跟一个女人结婚的时候，你会发现你的确非常非常爱这个你即将要跟她共度一生的女人，你希望跟她共度一生，无论如何，你此刻一定是这么想的。

Pentecost认为Tamsin会和自己并肩作战，会和自己共度一生，也会和他生儿育女，生活如此幸福美满，几乎再无他求。简直是一个男人的浪漫英雄主义能够发挥的极致。

当上机甲驾驶员，与自己的妻子并肩作战。

这听起来像是什么英雄神话故事。

他们的大家伙Coyote Tango跟他们在一起，要是这样说起来，这个家庭也算是挺完整的，很不错，真的，非常不错。

然后上帝跟他们开了点儿玩笑，Tamsin变得很不好。非常不好。

她昏迷、变得虚弱、掉头发，辐射让她几乎奄奄一息。

Pentecost再也没法儿当一个机甲驾驶员，再也没法当一个英雄。如果他想要接着活下去的话。

Herc来医院看Tamsin。

他带了一大束俗气的花，没办法，看病人嘛。而且还是假花。Tamsin也不需要它的香气。

Pentecost穿着衬衫和牛仔裤坐在床边握着她的手，Herc向他们打招呼，很多年前的招呼方式，感觉挺熟悉的，就像这么几年的时光不小心溜到其他地方去了。很熟悉。

Pentecost站起来，Herc拍了拍他的肩。

其实Herc比他大一点儿，总之是大一点儿。

不止一点儿，所以有时候Herc照顾他，会有点儿像照顾他的兄弟Scott。现在他们都在猎人学院，一样，没什么区别。

他们走出病房去抽烟。

站在医院楼下的侧门边上抽烟，Pentecost抽了很多根，就像要把这辈子的烟都给抽完了似的，而Herc则几乎就是在陪他，他只抽了两根，烟瘾并不怎么大。Pentecost也没什么烟瘾。

Herc没说什么，他觉得这时候如果他拦着Pentecost抽烟，他就只好把这剩下的一整包都嚼烂了吞下去了。

“别太难过了。”Herc说，“我很遗憾……”

Pentecost把烟夹在手上：“别说这些，每个人都跟我说这些。没别的话吗？”

“呃……”Herc挑了挑右边一半儿的眉毛，“你想喝点儿东西吗Stacker，还是一直抽烟？”

Pentecost笑了：“弄点儿喝的？”

Herc只好说：“去喝点什么。”

Pentecost摁灭了手里的烟：“明天开始我得戒烟了——完全戒烟。去喝酒？”

那天晚上他们喝的是啤酒，一杯接着一杯，看起来烂醉如泥，两个醉汉。两个醉鬼。

Pentecost几乎记不清Herc跟他说了些什么。

Herc说他的儿子恨他，Herc用手指重重地戳着他自己的胸口说：“他恨我，恨我这个父亲。”

然后Herc狠狠地灌下一口啤酒。

Pentecost说：“嘿——老兄，这没什么大不了的啦，他还是个小孩子——他才不懂你为什么让他活下来，你怎么才能让他活下来。自私的小鬼。”

醉醺醺的。

Herc说：“不。你不明白，他一点儿也不自私，他就是太——呃……太……”他找不到什么好的形容词。

“太自以为是。”Pentecost用手拍了拍Herc的肩。

“好吧，太自以为是……”Herc说，举起杯子，“为这话干一杯，我希望他很快会懂事些……”

“他会的，别担心，只是个小男孩儿，谁年轻的时候不是自以为是。”Pentecost与他碰杯，把杯底的啤酒一饮而尽。

“希望会的。”Herc只有报以苦笑。

Pentecost觉得他似乎安慰错了方向，也许Herc并不需要安慰，他只是想找个人说说这事儿。

一切发生的时候所有人都觉得突然而没有任何准备，手足无措，惊惶无助。Herc大概也是其中一员。

你也是的，Stacker。Pentecost对自己这么说着。

总之那天他们对对方说了太多话，以至于记不得有多少是秘密，有多少是早已公诸于众的秘密。

第二天早上他们都头疼，但是似乎还挺开心的，只是有点儿头疼。至少，比喝醉前开心一些。

其他什么也没发生，也没别的可以发生了。

Stacker仅此一次在医院缺席，他不能带着浑身酒味儿跟Tamsin说话，那就太糟了，比任何事儿都糟。

Mako给Pentecost带来了一些安慰，毋庸置疑的。

懂事又可爱的女孩儿能给很多人带来安慰。不仅仅是Pentecost和Tamsin，Mako在医院的时候，所有医护工作人员都喜欢她，给她大把的糖果和饼干，Mako把这些给Pentecost，想让他高兴一些。

Pentecost用手指理理Mako因为出汗黏在额头上的刘海，大概这样也很不错。

像一个家庭，一个很棒的家庭。

Tamsin走了。

没有疼痛的折磨和困扰，她永远离开了这些。

葬礼很安静，Pentecost牵着Mako的手，转身离开的时候Mako小心翼翼地冲着墓碑挥了挥手。脸蛋上还混着点儿看上去脏兮兮的泪痕。

小女孩儿也许是出于善良而流泪，也许是出于心软而流泪，也许……是这短短的一段日子，因重新到来的亲情而流泪。

Pentecost回到基地继续工作，Mako托给温柔的女性照顾，非常安全可靠。

工作、工作。日复一日。

Herc这次没说什么安慰的话，就像他学会了不那么古板。他跟Pentecost一起处理着PPDC的日常事务，以及这儿会发生的特殊事务，他们总是站在一起，一直站在一起。

谁也没提起过很久以前他们曾经有过一个吻。

用不着。这件事儿实在太久远了，谁也记不清了。

也没什么记起来的必要。

他们之间形成一种特殊的默契，从来不安慰对方。没什么可安慰的，如果他们软弱到需要对方的安慰，这才是真正特殊的事儿。

但是，如果非得这么说。每个人都会有些时刻变得十分不像他自己。谁也没法避免在一些事物面前成为懦夫。一旦这该死的情况发生，他们能做的也许只有尽力掩盖真相。然后退后一步，跟一个总是默默站在  
自己身边的兄弟站在一块儿。

连谢谢都用不着说。

这样的关系特殊又普通。朋友还是别的什么。

他们会做别的事儿，当然会。但这些都不重要，无论是拥抱还是吻——更或者其他的。

他们站在一起。

直到——Pentecost完成了他的最后一战。

Herc站在指挥台，为他年轻的儿子，以及他一生的挚友，眼睑轻微地颤抖，以至于他不得不闭了闭眼。

 

 

——Fin


End file.
